Bad Day On Cybertron
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Cybertron falls into chaos with Rattrap at the helm. Just a funny little one shot I found that I forgot to post quite awhile back.


One day on Cybertron Starscream and Windblade had to go to Earth to help Optimus and his team with something so they left Rattrap in charge of Cybertron till they got back.

Rattrap had been working hard to do a good job but had to take a break so he went to Macadam's Oil House and was surprised to see the crew of the Lost Light had come back to Cybertron. But were just taking a short break form their adventure and would only be staying for a few days.

Blurr and Swerve were talking and exchanging ideas for how to run their bars when suddenly Arachnid who had been sipping energon just suddenly killed over.

"What happened?" Asked Blurr.

"I think she's dead this energon is corroded." Swerve explained.

"Oh man I can't have someone die while I was left in charge." Rattrap groaned.

"This isn't good for me ether no one is gonna want to get their energon here now that someone died form some of it." Cried Blurr as they went outside and dumped the vat that the bad energon had come out of.

"It's not your fault Blurr their was probably a mix up at the mine and we just got rid of the bad stuff and only one person died so it could have been a lot worse." Swerve told him.

Then Rattrap and Blurr moved Arachnid's body before anyone saw it while trying to think of what to do. And left Swerve in charge of the bar till they got back.

* * *

Rattrap decided to have everyone on Cybertron switch jobs for one day so hopefully no one would notice Arachnid wasn't there till much later and they wouldn't get blamed. So everyone on Cybertron switched jobs.

A few hours later the planet was in chaos because no one knew what they were doing because everyone was in a job they weren't familiar with. Then Air Razor screamed and ran out of a room in the bar after she stumbled across Arachnid's body. And Tigertron was trying to comfort his frightened sparkmate.

Then Blurr and Swerve moved it before anyone else could find it. This time they put it in the med bay in a closet.

Then Knock Out and Breakdown had a fight. Breakdown went inside Macadam's while Knock Out went to the hospital to go buff himself in the med bay neither one of them was happy.

Then Rattrap who was in the hall of the hospital heard Knock Out scream.

"By the Allspark!" Yelled Knock Out before he fainted and Arachnid's body was right in front of him on the floor where it had fallen out of the closet when Knock Out opened it.

"Guys we need to move the body again!" Rattrap yelled to Blurr and Swerve. And they quickly moved Arachnid to another location. While Rattrap put Knock Out on the berth and covered him up before running out of the room before the red medic came to.

Then as Rattrap was trying to get as far from the med bay as possible he found an invention Brainstorm had left laying around that he thought was a teleporter and he decided to use it to get away from Cybertron and the mess he'd just caused.

And pushed a button that brought up a portal and Prime's Starscream and Knock Out walked out of it right before it shorted out before he could go through it.

So he was stuck here and just brought two transformers form another universe there adding to his problems. And both of them left down the hallway before he could catch them and Brainstorm was on his way back to where the machine was and Rattrap told him what happened.

"Don't worry I can fix the portal and we'll send them back." Brainstorm explained. "You go find them and bring them here and I should have it fix by then."

"OK will do." Said Rattrap who ran off to look for the alternate universe Starscream and Knock Out.

* * *

When he got outside he ran into his universe's Knock Out who was crying.

"What's wrong?" Rattrap asked thinking. "Oh no what now?"

"You'll never believe this but I just had a conversation with myself from a different universe I'm just as good looking there it turns out but his Breakdown is dead so I'm not going to take my Breakdown for granite I'm going to Macadam's to make up with him right now." Knock Out explained wiping away coolant tears before walking off.

Then Rattrap went to Macadam's because he needed to asked Knock Out where his Prime universe counterpart went when they got there he lost track of Knock Out because he found something more interesting Prime's Starscream and his universe's Megatron were both plastered from to much high grad and singing Dare To Be Stupid on the karaoke stage. And Whirl was recording it.

"I bet this goes viral." Whirl said as he walked out with the recording.

Then Rattrap went over and convinced Prime's Starscream to come with him and the seeker agreed.

"You'll never believe this but Megatron apologized to me." Starscream told him. "I like this Megatron better then the one in my universe can he go with me?"

"Sorry he needs to stay here." Rattrap explained.

"Oh OK." Said Starscream then Rattrap took him to his universe's Starscream's room to wait for Brainstorm to fix the portal while he went to track down Prime's Knock Out.

Then found him in the med bay talking to Breakdown and the two were just saying goodbye as Rattrap entered and Prime's Knock Out went with him to where Brainstorm was waiting for them having fixed the portal and Prime's Knock Out went back to his own universe after thanking Rattrap for letting him see Breakdown again even if it wasn't his Breakdown.

* * *

Then Arachnid suddenly came in it turned out she wasn't dead just in recharge after drinking that bad energon and was now sore after being dragged and tossed around so much.

And Blurr and Swerve were just happy to learn they didn't really kill anyone. And Knock Out and Breakdown made up and had forgotten what they'd been fighting about in the first place.

Then Rattrap had everyone switch back to their normal jobs. And they had several masses to clean up but had everything back to normal when Starscream and Windblade got back.

Rattrap was relieved to not be in charge anymore and that the day was over. But fault like he'd forgotten something.

"Rattrap explain this!" He heard Starscream yell. Then ran down the hall to find a very confused Windblade and Starscream who were looking at Prime's Starscream who Rattrap and Brainstorm had forgotten about.

"Why am I looking at myself without a mirror in sight?" Asked Starscream.

Then Rattrap had to explain what happened.

"He's a handsome devil but we really need to send him back." Said Starscream.

"On it." Brainstorm told them as he got the portal open and sent Prime's Starscream back to his own universe.

"Do me a favour and don't ever leave me in charge again." Rattrap asked Starscream and Windblade.

"Agreed." They both answered at once.

 **The End.**

 **"This is just a silly little one shot I wort while bord." "And not really supposed to be taken seriously." "So I'm sorry if it's bad or confusing this was just me goofing off." I actually made wrote this awhile back so it doesn't really fit in with the IDW comics this was my first attempt at a fanfic in the IDW continuity hope I did OK." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


End file.
